Father and Daughter
by webeta123
Summary: Summary inside. AU Booksical.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so here' a summary. **

**Summary: What if the Wizard knew about his little green daughter earlier? How would her life be changed? Don't know? Well read and find out!**

"Father! Please I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Nine-year-old Elphaba plead as her father roughly pushed her out the door. In a situation that involved Elphaba, her magic, and a lamp Frex had finally lost it. He had given her a knapsack with her few belongings and gave her ten minutes before he released the hounds. She scaled the side of the building and went to her room to grab two things that she needed and her father had no idea she had. First she grabbed her green bottle that her mother had given her and gently put it in the knapsack. Second she reached under the bed and grabbed a simple doll. It was in the shape of a scarecrow. It's floppy hat was gently pushed from the scarecrow's blue eyes. She hugged it to her chest, reminiscing of when her mother had helped her make it. She climbed out the window and made her way to the Emerald City.

* * *

As daybreak came at the Emerald City, the guards changed at the gate. About five minutes into the day guard's shift a girl came out of the woods, literally shaking. She was so weak from her trek through the woods. She had barely slept because she had to keep moving. She only stopped to get away from wild animals. There was only one that had etched itself in her mind however:

_Flashback_

_A roar echoed through the space Elphaba had made her way to. She stopped fast and whipped her head around, hoping to find the source of the roar. A very pregnant Lion made its way to the clearing. It collapsed in front of Elphaba, breathing heavily. _

"_Ma'am are you in labor?" Elphaba asked. _

"_I've been never been called ma'am before, by a human." The Lion responded with a smile on her face. "And yes. I am." She added. Elphaba knelt down and began to stroke the Lion's mane. She had helped with Nessa's birth but didn't know how a Lion's birthing process worked. Suddenly a small Cub came. _

"_He-He's beautiful." Elphaba said. _

"_A boy?"_

"_Yes, most definitely a boy." Elphaba replied. The Lion laid her head back and closed her eyes, though she had a content smile on her face. "Ma'am?" _

"_All Lions die after giving birth. It's the way of life." With that she died. Elphaba rocked the little Cub before letting it go free. A tear made its way down her face as she looked at the majestic beauty of the Lion. The moon shown brilliantly against her beautiful golden locks. She stood and continued on her way. _

She hesitantly knocked on the gate. The man's face came into view. "Can't you read?" The door slammed shut. Elphaba looked around and saw the sign that clearly said, "Ring the Bell." She reached with her remaining strength to get to the bell. She couldn't do it. She fell into the door right when the door opened again.

**End Chapter. He he. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Discoveries

**A/N: OK so here's the next chapter. Just to let you know if I don't get 5 reviews I will not write more for this.**

"Who are you?" The man asked in a much more softer voice than he used before. Elphaba weakly raised her head, her big brown eyes filled with innocence.

"Help me." With that she collapsed into the ground behind her, sprawling herself on the ground. The gate immediately opened and the guard came out. He immediately picked up the girl, who was surprisingly light, and ran into the Emerald City. For some reason he ran straight to the Emerald Palace and burst through the door. His only thought was to get the girl to the Wizard. He would know what to do. He ran through the throne room and immediately stopped in front of the giant head that was floating there. He hastingly set down the girl and was addressed by the head.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Please your Ozness. This poor girl collapsed at the gate. I brought her here so that you may help her." The head deactivated and a man no more than forty stepped out. He knelt down by the girl, unfazed by her verdigris. He checked her pulse and found it easily, for it was beating like a bass drum. It seemed determined not to end.

"She is not dead, merely asleep." There was a hint of relief in his voice. He gently took the knapsack from her body, careful not to stir her. He lifted it but just then realizing it was upside down for all its contents spilled on the floor. There was a light clank of glass on the floor before it rolled to the other side of the room. He picked up the contents, stopping only to admire the handiwork of the doll. He soon stood and went for the thing that had rolled to the other side of the room. He knelt down and reached under the cabinet before his hand found the cool touch of the glass. He pulled it out and was taken aback. He reached into his lab coat and pulled out his bottle. He looked at the girl in the floor with awe.

_Flashback_

"_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty. I've got one more night left here in town." He said with a bit of sadness. "So have another drink of Green Elixir and we'll have our selves a little mixer." The woman laughed. It was the beautiful sound of bells. "So have another swallow little lady and follow me down." The woman drank the last of the bottle and pushed him towards the bed._

He went back to the girl and told the guard who was still there to make preparations for his long-lost daughter.

* * *

When Elphaba awoke she felt sheets. Very silky and soft sheets. Sheets that weren't hers. She opened her eyes and found that she was in a magnificent room. It seemed to sparkle from the emeralds that were there. She looked out the window at one side and saw a beautiful sunset. She went onto the balcony that was there and leaned out. She looked down below and saw the entire Emerald City. She felt like she could fly. She heard the door from inside the room open. She ran back into the room and closed the window door. A man came in, who could be no more than forty. She sat on the large bed and let herself sink into it. The man came up to her and also sat on the bed.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked finally.

"No sir. Can I guess?" A slight smile played the man's face.

"Sure."

"Are you the Wizard?" The man blinked several times.

"How did you know that?"

"Process of deduction. You didn't have a guard's uniform so you couldn't be a guard. You were to nice to be a thief. You approached me carefully, like a ruler who cares about his people. And you said and I quote 'How did you know that' which usually means its true. Hence you must be the Wizard." She said.

"How old are you again?"

"Nine sir." Elphaba said.

"Wow. I didn't know what process of deduction _was _at nine!" Elphaba shrugged her shoulders.

"So what's your real name? I know your parents didn't name you Wizard comma Wonderful."

"My name is Oscar Diggs." Elphaba stared into space.

_Flashback_

"_Elphaba, you know I'm not always truthful to your father. In fact I'm not true to you." Melena said to her young daughter. "You're not Frexspar Thropp's daughter. You're Oscar Digg's daughter. If you ever meet a man named that then you've met your true father._

"Are you alright Elphaba?"

"I'm sorry I just had a flashback."

"Do you have them often?" A hint of worry was etched into his words.

"Increasingly…today."

"So you know?"

"That you're my father? Yes."

"Well…wonderful! That's one less awkward conversation we have to have!" Elphaba giggled. She yawned.

"Still tired?"

"A bit."

"Well you get some rest. Oh…I believe this charming young man-" Oscar pulled out the scarecrow doll. "Has you taken." Elphaba's eyes lit up at the sight of the doll. She took it from Oscar and hugged it to her chest. "He had a bit of… 'surgery' so to speak."

"That would explain why his chest isn't falling apart." Elphaba said. "I never did good with details. I'm more of a big picture kinda girl."

"I figured." Oscar said. Elphaba laid back on her pillow as sleep began to overtake her. Oscar took a leap of faith and pecked Elphaba on the cheek. Elphaba's smile grew.

"Good night Elphaba."

"Good night…" As Oscar closed the door he barely heard "Dad." His smile grew tenfold.

**End Chapter. Did anyone catch that reference? Tell me where its from and you get a cookie! Virtually! Review!**


	3. Father's Love

**A/N: I gave up on you people giving me five reviews although over a hundred hits were recorded. Just sayin'.**

_Three weeks later_

"Ok, so this is my room. It's always open unless its locked." Oscar said as he gave Elphaba a tour of the Emerald Palace aka her new home. They had just finished signing the papers, legally making Elphaba Thropp, Elphaba Diggs. "Here's the kitchen." Oscar said as he led her into an enormous room. Elphaba breathed in the scent of the dinner already cooking. She could get used to coming in here. Suddenly a large Cow came in. She was wearing an apron and a chef hat. She curtseyed quite gracefully to Oscar and Elphaba. "Oscar, Elphaba. Nice to see you." She said in a low voice. Elphaba rose to the occasion and shook the Cow's hoof.

"It's so nice to meet you." Elphaba said excitedly. The Cow's face immediately lit up.

"You can call me Maddie, you sweet thing of a girl." The Cow said lovingly. Oscar smiled at his daughter's excitement to meet Maddie.

"Hello Maddie, Nice to see you again. How are the calves?"

"Hello Oscar. And they're beautiful."

"Just like their mother." Oscar complimented. Maddie blushed if that's even possible. "I'll be back later Maddie 'k?" He continued. "I can smell your famous double chocolate cookies a mile away." He said. Maddie moo'd in appreciation.

"I'm going to go check on the calves. I'll be back in a second. Help yourselves." She said. She went out the door. Elphaba admired the kitchen a bit more before she heard a blood-curdling scream. She bolted out the door and what she saw shocked her to no belief. Maddie was leaning over her calves, who were drenched in blood. Their blood.

"My babies. My babies." Maddie cried. "Who would do this? Who would kill this innocent creatures?" She cried. Elphaba slowly walked up to her and laid her hand on her shoulder as sobs wracked the mother's body. Oscar came out with a look of shock written on his face. He shook himself and immediately called for the Gale Force Captain.

"Captain, do you know anything about this murder?" Oscar said authoritively. To their surprise the Captain gave a smirk.

"Yeah, I authorized it." Oscar was dumb-struck. Elphaba wasn't. She ran up to the Captain and began to attack him with her fists, hitting everywhere she could reach.

"YOU MONSTER!! YOU MONSTER!!!" The Captain slapped her across the face, sending her spinning to the ground. Oscar walked up to him and punched him in the nose, making a resounding crack.

"NO ONE SLAPS MY DAUGHTER!" Oscar yelled. "GET TO THE INFIRMARY! YOU'RE FIRED! INDEFINITE LEAVE OF ABSENCE! GO ON! VAMOOSE!" He yelled as he accented each sentence with a wave of his hand in the opposite direction. The Captain scurried away, continually tripping over rocks and such to try and get away from Oscar faster. Oscar turned to Elphaba, his anger melting away like snow in heat. Elphaba was standing with her head held high. Her nose was bleeding but she didn't even notice. Oscar knelt in front of Elphaba to examine her nose. "Are you alright honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"Legally-mine-daughter say what?"

"I'm used to it. My father-er dad-er Frex! He used to slap me when I did something wrong."

"What did you usually do to justify this?"

"Slammed doors, not making breakfast in time, not watching Nessa, things of that nature." Elphaba said. Oscar's eyes went red with anger.

"How many times did this usually happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe three or four times a week? I thought my nose got used to it by now." She said as she flicked her nose annoyed. Oscar took Elphaba's arms and looked into her eyes. They matched his perfectly.

"Elphaba, you are never going through that again. Ever. Wouldn't you like it if someone else watched over you? Would that be nice?" A shy smile came across Elphaba's face. She nodded her head. A brilliant smile came across Oscar's face. "Oh, I was going to tell you later, but I might as well tell you now. There's a family coming tomorrow for a meeting. They're the Upper Uplands. They have a daughter about your age." Elphaba's face lit up. She had yet to make friends.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Galinda." _Pretty name. Oh please let us be friends. _

_The Next Day_

Elphaba was sleeping peacefully in her bed when her dad gently shook her. "Elphaba," She pulled the covers over her head. "Come on honey it's time to wake up. Do you know what day it is?" He got a grunt in return. "It starts with P and ends in -ancake." Elphaba sat up in her bed.

"PANCAKE DAY!!" She shot out of her bed and ran out the door. Oscar ran after her.

"Elphaba slow down!" Elphaba turned around while still running and held her arms out wide.

"You gotta run faster!" She giggled before turning back around and running faster. Oscar sped after her and his long legs were used to his advantage. He was able to catch up to Elphaba and picked her up around the waist. She squealed in delight as he spun her around. They soon made it to the kitchen where a towering stack of pancakes was waiting for them. Maddie had dove into her work after the murder. Elphaba came to the kitchen daily to help and her cooking skills were becoming second to none.

"Racing again?" Maddie asked as the two tried to straighten themselves, though they each had huge grins on their faces. Elphaba giggled.

"You know us so well." Elphaba said. Maddie laughed also.

"I should of known when I thought I heard a stampede coming towards my kitchen!"

"It's Pancake Day Maddie. Your pancakes are almost as legendary as your cookies." Oscar attempted to explain. "Now to more important matters." He turned to Elphaba and pointed to her. "I beat you."

"You cheated! You picked me up and then set me down five feet away from you! Then you ran! I win by rule-breaking." Elphaba said.

"When did we make up rules?"

"It's the basic racing to the kitchen rules, duh." Elphaba said. "No cheating, No scarfing it down before the loser, and most importantly, the race doesn't start til everyone's up." Elphaba turned to Maddie. "Can I get a ruling here?" Maddie pointed her hoof to Elphaba.

"She wins by rule-breaking."

"Darn it." Oscar said. He sighed. "Should've known." With a quick grab of a fork he soon picked off a pancake and set it on a plate. "But I get first pancake." Elphaba dove for the pancake. In a flurry of nightclothes and syrup the two became covered in the syrup while playfully wrestling for the pancake. Maddie had long left the kitchen. They eventually gave up and ate the remaining pancakes. When Oscar was ready to go upstairs to get a shower, Elphaba's eyes lit up.

"Oh! I wanted to show you! I was reading this sorcery book I found in the library, and I found this spell, and practiced it on that old chair that really needed to be cleaned and it worked!" Elphaba said in one breath. She began to chant, _"Sho la ce na te la co!"_ With a flash of light Oscar was as clean as he was when he woke up that morning. Elphaba began to pant, putting her hands on her knees. Oscar rushed over to her.

"Are you ok Elphaba?"

"Yeah, I just forgot that magic takes a lot out of me."

"Then why'd you do it?" Elphaba smiled.

"I just wanted to show you."

**End Chapter. Don't worry Galinda and Elphaba will meet next chapter.**


	4. Fights and Forgiveness

**A/N: Ok now before you all pull a Fiyero-during-the-catfight on me let me explain. Ok my computer got a virus and the first thing it attacked was my word processor. So I couldn't write. So my dad tried to fix it but the thing that was infected in the first place wouldn't be uninstalled. So my dad called this guy who would come and fix my computer. So two days before he's supposed to come the guy calls and says that his son got the flu and he had to take care of him. *Takes deep breath before continuing* So we reschedule. So the original day he was supposed to come the guy calls and says that he can come and get my computer *cheers* So the guy comes and gets my computer. =) So now two weeks since this fiasco started, here is my next chapter of Father and Daughter!!!!!!**

"ELPHABA, THEY'RE HERE!"

"I'M COMING!"

"WHICH DRESS ARE YOU WEARING?"

"MY BLACK ONE!"

"YOU HAVE TWENTY BLACK ONES!"

"MY RIDING ONE!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING RIDING!"

"YOU'LL SEE WHY IN A MINUTE!" A small blonde girl came through the door with a series of bags following her. At that moment, Elphaba came zooming down the stairs on her broomstick. Oscar banged his head against the wall. He should have known Elphaba would pull something like this. The blonde's mouth popped open. Elphaba expertly swung off her broom with it floating a few inches in the air, waiting for her to get off. She whistled and the broom went flying back up the stairs, assumingly to her room. She stuck her hand out to the blonde, "Hi, I'm Elphaba. Elphaba Diggs." She said as if nothing unusual had happened. The blonde got a mean look on her face.

"You're as green as an artichoke!" She said. Elphaba gave her a confused look. _Huh…usually I get as green as an emerald. Is this some Gillikin custom I didn't find in "So you're having a Gillikin guest"? Huh…might as well play along._

"Your hair is as bright as the sun!" Elphaba said back. Galinda was taken aback. _Does she not understand an insult?_

"That was an insult. Are you as dumb as you are green?" Elphaba's face darkened. Oscar's head snapped up. No one insulted his daughter and got away with it, especially if Elphaba heard it.

"Look who's talking! Miss Bubble Blonde!" Elphaba said, putting extra emphasize on the B's.

"Do you know who I am? I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands!"

"Well I'm Elphaba Diggs, Wizard of Oz's Daughter!" Elphaba retorted. Galinda was taken aback a moment before yelling, "ARTICHOKE!"

"BLONDE!" With that Elphaba stormed out of the foyer and down a hallway. Oscar sighed as he heard faint crashes. "She went to the studio. Make yourself comfortable." He said as he went down the same hallway his daughter had previously went down at a much slower pace. Galinda made her way up the stairs, trying to remember where the broom had flown. She wanted revenge, by any means necessary.

* * *

Oscar carefully opened the door as a vase came flying towards the door. Oscar grabbed a helmet sitting beside the door. He fastened it as a plate was two inches from his head. Elphaba was standing in the middle of the room, with a rack of plates, vases, and other inexpensive but highly breakable items standing next to her. The wallpaper was a series of targets. Elphaba picked up a glass before chucking it at a target at the far left of the room. It shattered on contact. Elphaba was clad in protective clothing so that none of the shards would hurt her. Oscar grabbed his garb before going to Elphaba. A tear made it's way out of Elphaba's face mask. Oscar held her as a sob escaped Elphaba's lips.

After Elphaba had calmed down, she made her way to bed because of the fact that it was nine o' clock at night. The Uplands had arrived about eight. She went through her door and was relieved to find it in its normal state of cleanliness. For some reason she had gotten the uneasy feeling that something had happened to her room. She quickly changed into some of her more comfortable pajamas and grabbed some of the homework her tutor had given her. She went to her bed and sat down before looking down over the side at the small bed that she had built(by herself) for Scarecrow. He wasn't there. Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember what she had done with Scarecrow that morning. As she did every morning, she carefully set Scarecrow in his bed so he could get some sleep because he often landed on the ground after a night of Elphaba's sleeping habit of tossing her covers(and anything in her hands) on the ground. If she was Scarecrow she would have wanted some quality sleep too. She had carefully pulled the small cover just up to his chin and went out of the room. Elphaba set her head back onto her pillow as a tear made its way down her face. _Elphaba, suck it up! You're nine years old for Oz sake it's time to get over Scarecrow. _She knew however that she would not get any sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba slunk into the dining room, with her head sitting on her chest. Galinda gave a satisfied glance to Elphaba before returning to her food. Elphaba slowly made her way to her chair before collapsing into it. Oscar gave her a worried look.

"Elphaba, are you alright?" He asked. He could see the small bags under her eyes from his seat. The Upland parents also gave a worried glance.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Elphaba said, tiredly.

"Elphaba, you always sleep like a baby." Oscar said as he tried to remember what she had looked like when he went to check on her. She did look less than asleep. How had he missed that?

"Scarecrow is missing." Elphaba said. A tear made its way down her face as she angrily wiped it away. Galinda looked up and saw another tear make its way down Elphaba's emerald face. A sting of guilt erupted in Galinda's chest. _I'm the most horrendible person in Oz. I didn't mean to make her cry. She didn't even do anything. She just stated the obvious and tried to be nice. I'm a horrendible person. _Elphaba stood up and slowly walked out of the room as more tears made their way down her face. Galinda also stood up and went after her.

"Elphaba?" She called as Elphaba made her way down the hallways and towards a swinging door. She stopped at the door, not knowing whether to go in or not.

"Maddie are you around?" Elphaba's voice resounded.

"What's the matter, puddin' pie?" A woman's voice asked.

"I need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Scarecrow's missing. I have a feeling it was Galinda, but I don't want to cause any more hurt if it wasn't her." Elphaba explained as another pang of guilt hit Galinda.

"Oh puddin' pie I'm sure you'll find him. He's not exactly hard to miss, with those sapphire eyes o' his." A small laugh. "Oh! Where's that famous Elphaba laugh? The one I hear every time she comes into my kitchen with 'er daddy?" A louder laugh resounded.

"Maddie! Stop! That tickles!" Galinda sulked to her room and pulled out the small scarecrow before going back down the stairs and going into the kitchen. She saw a happy Elphaba and a happy Cow, most likely Maddie.

"Elphaba, I stole Scarecrow. I'm really sorry I did, I was mad and angry. And I really hope we can be friends." Galinda said as she gave Elphaba Scarecrow.

Elphaba sat there for a moment. Perhaps it was two. Then she got up slowly and gave Galinda a hug, starting the Two.

**End. I know totally and utterly cheesifying but I really needed to get that out of my system. Please review! And Maddie's voice would probably be a southern drawl.**


	5. Like Father Like Daughter

**A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter.**

_2 Years Later  
_

The sound of girls' giggles resounded through the halls of the Emerald Palace. There was a pattering of bare feet on the hardwood floors of the stairs.

"Come on 'Linda it'll be fun!" Elphaba said as she climbed onto the banister.

"I don't know Elphie, it looks scary."

"Come on don't you want that…pure adrenaline? That's what I get when I do this." Elphaba said as she patted the wood in front of her.

"NO I WON'T DO IT!" A man yelled. Elphaba gasped. She sped down the banister, not waiting for Galinda to get on anymore. At the bottom, she swung her legs off the banister and sped down the hallway towards Oscar's room. She put her ear up to the door, trying to hear better. Galinda soon showed up and also put her ear to the door.

_Earlier that morning_

Oscar was already sitting at his desk, sorting through proposed laws. As he vetoed yet another law asking to ban Animals he started to get suspicious as to why all these bans were coming around. Suddenly a pop was heard and a great fish, er woman, entered. Her face looked like that of a ghost because of all the make-up she had caked onto herself. Her red dress billowed from her already enormous figure, making her look even bigger. This was Morrible. Oscar took a deep breath before standing up and shaking Morrible's hand.

"Hello Madame Morrible, great to see you again. So have all the plans been made?" As much as he disliked Morrible, he decided to have her have a crash run in being his Press Secretary. So far she'd done very well, though the fact that he had supposedly signed things that he never remembered signing was very confusifying.

_First Person-Oscar_

Morrible conjured some tea and began to add certain things to mine, though I didn't even ask her too. The stuff she added made my tea begin to smoke. Now I'm more of an iced-tea man not a smoking one.

"Uh…Morrible what did you put in my tea?" I asked hesitantly. Instead of answering, she thrust it towards me and all but shoved it down my throat.

"Just drink it." She commanded. I sniffed it and immediately picked out the mind control potion. Elphaba had needed some help with some of her sorcery homework and she tested it on me. In the end, she didn't even use the fact I would do anything she asked and she found an antidote as quickly as any 9 year old could.

"No!" It all clicked in that moment. I had been under a mind control spell the entire time. The time that the spell didn't control me, I had hired Maddie. I didn't hate Animals. Sure it took some time for me to get used to the fact that Animals could talk but they were very intelligent creatures.

"Drink it!" She yelled at me.

"NO I WON'T DO IT!" I yelled back.

_Third Person_

Back out in the hallway, a masked man snuck up on the two girls, who were listening intently to the arguing match inside. Out of the corner of Elphaba's eye she saw him. In one swift move she kicked his feet out from under him. Galinda screamed.

"Galinda! Go get help!" Elphaba yelled as she began fighting off the man. He was almost two times her height but as they say the bigger they are the harder they fall. She started punching him in the face, hard.

In the room, Morrrible had forced the tea down Oscar's throat, but he was fighting the magic with everything he had. The battle in his brain was giving him a migraine but he didn't want to disappoint Elphaba by signing these laws. He knew if he signed them Elphaba would never forgive him, and probably wish she wasn't his daughter. His arms began to ache as Morrible screamed in his mind, "SIGN THE PAPERS!"

"NEVER!!"

"AHHH!!" Elphaba scram as she continued to fight with all she had. "NO ONE HURTS MY DAD!!" She yelled.

"DAHHH!!" Oscar yelled. With one last punch to the man's masked face, knocking the man out, Elphaba ran into the room and assessed the situation. It was clear that Morrible was trying to control him so Elphaba racked her mind for the counter spell. She immediately started chanting something that was not the spell but felt so right for the situation, _Neka ne kontrolom uma se koristitI, postavite carolija natrag na kotac…_Oscar slowly felt the magic leave his mind as Morrible began to scream as the spell reverted to her mind. Elphaba continued to chant as her own energy began to weaken. She stopped chanting when Morrible wasn't even moving. "You will leave this palace and go to Ix and not remember my father as the Wizard. You will start a new life as a farm girl. Your name is Dorothy. Go!" Elphaba commanded. Morrible moved mechanically towards the door and left. With a smile, Elphaba passed out.

**End Chapter. If anyone can name the language I used for Elphaba's spell they get a cookie!**


	6. Sweet 16

**A/N: I'm skipping to the big 1-6 for Elphaba at this point. A very important person is coming into play. Can you guess?**

Elphaba was laying on her side, curled up in her blankets. It was January 20th, her 16th birthday. It had been almost seven years since she had come to the Emerald City and fallen asleep at her father's feet, as ironic as that is. Just then her alarm clock went off. It immediately went to Elphaba's favorite radio station, 107.9 The Rock. _…this next song goes out to Oz's Sweetheart, Elphaba. Happy Birthday Darlin'. From all of us at 107.9. _Just then "According to You" from Orianthi came on. Elphaba leapt from her bed and started towards her closet. She opened the large closet before going through and getting her most comfortable frock. It was a deep purple and simple. She let her hand graze the garment bag that held her gown for her birthday ball. Ever since she was found she had a birthday party. At first she was freaked out by all the attention. She slowly got used to the fact that no one was being mean they were just curious. Even though she refused to have any presents, people gave them anyway. This year was going to be a masquerade. Only her family and Galinda knew what her dress looked like, not even the press was able to convince Galinda to give it up. She went down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen. She hugged Maddie as she always did before sitting at the small table to the side of the room. Maddie was quick to set a steaming plate of pancakes and eggs on the table.

"So what are you doin' taday darlin'?" Maddie asked.

"Well I'm just going to work on some homework that Tutor gave me then probably relax and read until Galinda gets here. Then I will be tortured to no end by those things she uses to style my hair." Elphaba said.

"You two, yer' like night and day, yet yer' best o' friends. I will never understand how you two did become friends."

"I've told that story a thousand times, Maddie." Elphaba said. Just then Oscar made his entrance. He went to Elphaba and hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday to You." He sang. "I want to give you your present now, so that I can see your reaction." He said. He pulled out a small box before setting it on the table and nudging it towards Elphaba. She picked it up and slowly opened it before gasping. It was a beautiful heart-shaped locket that had an intricate design on the cover of it. In the middle set a beautiful emerald. Elphaba slowly pulled the locket out with the golden chain before attaching it to her neck. She hugged her dad tightly and promised to never take it off.

_A Few Hours Later…_

The cars were coming, everyone was oohing and ahhing at the girls' dresses, and there was a mysterious boy in the background. He wore a white domino mask with a striking black cloak that whirled around him. He had a black hat on that did nothing to block his hair. His dark brown hair fluttered occasionally in the wind or the movement. His piercing blue eyes followed every detail of the party. He leaned against the wall, letting his eyes do all the moving. His escort had already went to find another person. He would get her later.

Suddenly, the music stopped. At the foot of the stairs stood two beautiful girls arm in arm with the other. One was in a slimming pink gown with a feather mask. The other had on a sleeveless golden gown that went down mid-calf on her long legs, her violet eyes covered by a jewel-encrusted gold mask. On the side of her dress there was a slight slit, that allowed easy movement. The neck line was just enough to show just a bit of cleavage but not too much to make the dress tacky. Her long black hair was held in an elegant French braid. Her skin bouncing against the light. It was an emerald green. Everyone assumed it was paint. Her mouth held a slight smile, like she was hiding a secret. As the girl with the pink gown took the first step, the moment was lost and everyone went back to dancing and talking. The girls made their way down the staircase with elegance and grace, something only princesses know. Also considering the only people here are the "Teen Rulers of Oz" as the press calls them, it is not uncommon for such grace.

The girl in gold just stood by the punch bowl, that is until a tango came on. She walked confidently towards the boy who stood in the corner, and asked him if he would dance with her. He took her arm easily and with a slight smirk on his face. They danced. A spotlight came on them. One of the girl's legs made a semi-circle backwards. "What was that?" The boy asked.

"I guess the music just speaks to me."

"And I thought it was dance lessons." The boy said cockily. They danced together as the music continued. The girl hooked one of her legs on to one of the boys and lifted to other up. "Very nice." The boy said, impressed.

"Why thank you. And you were right it was slightly dance lessons." She said. She put one of her feet slightly up as the boy kicked the toe of it, pushing her up for a moment. As they came back, the girl took his hat before placing it on her own head. Everyone ohh'd at this. She wrapped her legs around his waist for a moment before coming back down. On a spin the boy took his hat back and bowed in a mock formal fashion. They continued to dance, each becoming more and more confident. The boy let go of the girl's arm letting her spin away from him before she turned abruptly and went back to his arms. They did one last spin as the music ended. "That was amazing." The boy said.

"No." The girl said, becoming instantly shy again. The boy moved for her mask, just to know her identity, to complete him. The girl stepped back and with a smile that could only be described as wicked, before going up in a puff of red smoke. As the smoke cleared, she was gone. The boy blinked several times.

"Hello!" A voice said from the other side of the room. The boy whipped around and saw the girl standing there on the stage, right next to the poor drummer, who dropped his drumsticks against the high hat in surprise. A flash of pink came and suddenly the girl in pink was beside her. They smiled to the other briefly before the girl in gold took the microphone. "As you all now, at exactly midnight, as is the tradition of a true masquerade, all will show their identities, and as being 11:58 I will personally count down."

"Where's the birthday girl?" A boy asked.

"You will see her briefly." The girl said. "It is now 11:59, let us count down. Sixty, fifty-nine…" The boy went up to her and took her arm. The girl in pink continued the count-down. He lead her away to the corner of the room. In the brief moments he had known her he had fallen head over heels in love with her. She wasn't just another dim-witted debutante, she was an amazing girl. "…thirty, twenty-nine…"

"Please tell me your name." The boy plead. "I don't want to know by the press and what they say. I want to know by what you did and how you danced." He said. "…ten, nine…"

"Elphaba." "Two, one!" Then a flourish of masks were thrown into the air. The boy gently removed Elphaba's mask as Elphaba removed his. Her face paled. It was Fiyero Tiggular, Crown Prince of the Vinkus.

**End Chapter.**


	7. Falling

**A/N: So we now have Elphaba and Fiyero at a party, both dateless. Fiyero OOC mostly because it's my story. I can do what I want with it. This chapter is going to be fluff-city so yeah. The references no one tried to find were from Another Cinderella Story, the Tango scene in that, and the Wizard of Oz.**

_Fiyero's POV_

I slowly took off the girl's mask to find Elphaba Diggs' face underneath. She shied her face away from me, as if ashamed. I gently took her chin and made her face come back to mine. As I studied her eyes I noticed that I saw the rim of contacts on her eyes. Very clever, I thought. Everyone knew her by her brown eyes so it made sense that she would change it for the night. I looked down to her lips, that seemed to glisten in the lights. She took my hand and led me away from the party and into a beautiful garden. "I can't believe it." I said finally.

"Can't believe what?" She asked.

"I thought that…" I chuckled. "I thought that Elphaba Diggs was some prissy, dim-witted, totally helpless girl." If I had been paying attention I would have noticed a fire growing in Elphaba's eyes and it wasn't attraction. "I expected big fanfare when she walked in the room and all this other stuff." I continued, on a roll. She tore her hand from mine and began walking quickly away. I chased after her. "What? What did I say?"

"You think you can just say that kind of stuff about me, with me here?" She yelled. She stopped in front of a fountain and turned to me. "I loathe you!" She yelled in my face.

"Well, I loathe you!" I yelled back. "Wait, what does loathe mean?" I asked.

"It means I totally and utterly despise you!" She yelled at me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Oh, my bad." With that I kissed her. Sparks flew in my mind. A slight moan came from Elphaba's throat. I wrapped my arms around her waist as hers went around my neck. After two minutes, Elphaba began to struggle against me. We broke apart though I still held her around the waist.

"I can't believe you! You pig!" She yelled at me. She struggled more against me before she fell, with me following, into the fountain.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I went under.

_Third Person POV_

Elphaba came up, fuming. Fiyero also came up, spluttering on water. "Here's an idea, why don't you go under water and I'll count to a million." She said. With that she climbed out of the fountain, not bothering to help Fiyero. She ran back to the Palace and the first person that found her was Galinda.

"Elphie! What happened?" Galinda yelled.

"You don't want to know." Elphaba said. "I just want to go in the Palace and go to sleep." She said. She walked into the Palace, still dripping. Seconds later, Fiyero came in. He went to Galinda. "Uh…have you seen Elphaba? I've got to talk to her." Galinda batted her eyelashes flirtily. "No, but I'm here." She said. Fiyero didn't even notice.

"Seriously, have you seen her?"

"She went into the palace, third floor, second door on the left." Galinda said, defeated. Fiyero sped into the Palace. He tried the door and found it locked. He went to his room and paced for a bit before decided to try a last ditch effort for her to open the door. He grabbed his guitar that he always had with him and sat next to her door as he strummed some chords. Then he sang a verse from one of his favorite songs. "I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms-…" The door slowly opened as Fiyero's head came up. Elphaba was leaning against the doorframe, in a simple nightgown, studying him. Fiyero set his guitar on the ground next to him as he stood.

"That's a pretty romantic song for someone you've only known a couple hours." She said.

"You wanna try again? Clean slate?" Fiyero asked.

"I'd like that." Elphaba said. She held out her hand for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Elphaba, Elphaba Diggs."

Fiyero shook her hand. "Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular. So you like music?" He asked. Elphaba laughed.

"Yes I do enjoy music and you?"

"I can play guitar. I can't write very well, but if I hear a song that I like I find the acoustics and learn how to play it."

"I play piano. I've written a couple things, not very good, but either way. Maybe we should do a duet sometime." She said. They stood in that hallway talking about music and other things as the moon moved across the sky.

In the morning, when Oscar came to come check on Elphaba, he found something that both warmed and worried his heart. Elphaba had her head in Fiyero's lap as he leaned against the wall behind him, both asleep. Fiyero's left hand was laced with Elphaba's right, even in sleep. Oscar could still remember when Elphaba was just a little girl, but now it was clear she was a fully grown woman. He knew that soon, though he didn't know when, Elphaba's heart was going to grow to accommodate more than one man in her life. Suddenly Elphaba yawned and stretched against Fiyero's legs, accidentally hitting him with an outstretched arm in the face. Oscar hid behind one of the doors.

"OW! Fae! Seriously?" Fiyero said as he stood up. Elphaba desperately tried to suppress a giggle at Fiyero's horrified face but a single giggle made its way out of her hands. Fiyero turned to her, his sore face forgotten, with a teasingly avenging look. "You thought that was funny, did you?" Elphaba's eyes went wide as she backed away slowly.

"Fiyero don't you dare!" Fiyero tackled her before tickling her sides. She squirmed underneath him as she desperately tried to get away. "STOP! YERO!" She was laughing so hard that some of the other people who were staying in the palace came to see what was going on. Galinda came up the stairs to find Elphaba on the ground, with Fiyero on top of her tickling her sides, which were quite ticklish. Both of them were laughing their heads off. Galinda's shoulders sagged when she realized that although they didn't know it they were falling in love. She just hoped that one day she would get that kind of joy.

**End Chapter. Alright more references! Find them for the chance to get a cookie! And Shiz is next!  
**


	8. Ghosts

**A/N: Ok so I am now doing the all important arrival to Shiz scene! **

Elphaba walked into the halls of Shiz, thoroughly excited. She had already said goodbye to her dad before hopping into her black Mercedes(which she got with her own money) and driving to Shiz. Galinda said she would meet her there and Fiyero was going to take longer. She had found a decent parking spot and quickly got a cart to carry her suitcases. She stood in the hall of Shiz, not paying attention to the startled looks of the students of Shiz. Just then she saw a tower of white suitcases coming towards her, with a little blonde on top. Elphaba pushed her cart towards the tower before waving to her friend. "ELPHIE!" Galinda squealed.

"Galinda, what are you doing up there?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know! I thought it would be fun." Galinda's face dropped. "But I have a small problem." She said.

"What?"

"I'm stuck! I can't get down!" Galinda said as she clutched the suitcases closest to her. "HELP!" People began to laugh at Galinda. No one made a move to help.

"I'm coming!" A boy said from behind Elphaba. In a flash of pinstripe, a boy climbed up the tower of suitcases before stopping in front of Galinda. He turned around and looked over his shoulder at Galinda. Galinda's mouth dropped as Elphaba looked at the boy, impressed at his chivalry. "Wrap your arms around my neck." Galinda did so and whispered in the boy's ear, "Don't let me fall."

"Never." The boy said back. With that he climbed down the tower before setting Galinda back on her feet on the ground. Galinda turned and gave the boy a big hug. They stepped apart and were instantly shy.

"Well…"

"Yeah…uh…"

"Thanks!"

"Yeah! Uh…no problem. Uh…yeah, I'm going to go this way." The boy said pointing the opposite direction. He did just that. Then he came back. "Uh. I'm supposed to go this way." He said as he pointed the other way.

"Right." Galinda said, with a nervous laugh.

"Right!" Then the boy ran the way he pointed. Then he came back. "Uh I never got your name." He said.

"Galinda. Upland."

"Boq. Riddle." They moved to shake hands but then moved to hug but couldn't decide. Galinda just gave him a peck on the cheek. Boq just gave a goofy grin before going the wrong way, again. Then he turned and went the other way. Galinda was blushing so hard her cheeks looked like tomatoes. One of Boq's friends, who was leaning against a wall, just shook his head. "Smooth." He said.

"Shut up." Boq said.

"Someone has a cruush." Elphaba sing-song said.

"Shut up. Or do I have to remind you that I know about the garden incident?" Galinda said. Elphaba shut her mouth and mimed locking it with a key. Galinda looked at the ground and whispered quietly, "Maybe I do." Elphaba gave a smile that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. They walked across the street to the small coffee shop. "Now the only person left is…" Suddenly car screeches were heard. Both girls dove for the sidewalk as a bright blue Volvo sped past them. It screeched to a halt at the side of the road. Fiyero jumped out and immediately began apologizing to the girls. Elphaba sighed before hitting Fiyero over the head. Fiyero looked to the heavens and pretended to thank them for letting him off easy. This time both girls hit him over the head before laughing and them going into the coffee shop. Elphaba stopped at the doorway. There, sitting there like a ghost from her past, was Nessarose Thropp.

* * *

Elphaba took a deep breath before continuing into the café, not acknowledging her sister. She went up to the counter and ordered the drinks as her friends found a table. She waited for her drinks as she heard the all too familiar sound of wheels on the tile. She leaned against the counter, cursing the person making their drinks for going so slow.

"Elphaba?" Nessarose asked. After a few minutes Nessarose was sure that Elphaba wouldn't answer.

"Yes?" Elphaba said, surprising Nessa. Nessarose studied her older sister for a moment. She was taller, fuller, and just a bit of make-up on. She wore a black hoodie that had the logo for the musical Rent across it. She wore skinny jeans with fake diamonds down the leg. On her feet were some black gladiator sandals. On her neck she had a beautiful golden necklace with some small dangly earrings on. She also had a black rose holding the left side of her hair out of her face.

"Um…how are you?" Nessa said finally.

"Better than you probably remember me." She said back. Nessa also noticed the laugh lines already around her sister's eyes. "How's Frex?" Elphaba asked. Nessa cringed at the name as her hand subconsciously went to her stomach. Elphaba noticed and immediately got worried. "Nessa are you alright?" Elphaba asked. Nessa turned and sped to the bathroom where she threw up. A buzz in Elphaba's pocket alerted Elphaba of a text. Nessa was still in the bathroom so Elphaba quickly pulled out her BlueBerry Storm and looked at the text. "Elphie wat's going on? Whos the girl in the wheelchair?" The text read. Elphaba quickly texted back, "Its my younger sister from Frex, Nessarose." Just then Nessa came out of the bathroom and wiped her mouth on a paper towel with a disgusted look on her face. Galinda bounced up to them and took Elphaba by the arm. "Elphie can I talk to you for a second?" Galinda said through a fake smile. Elphaba could tell that she really said, "Come or you die in mysterious death that can't be linked to me."

"I'll be back in just a second Nessa." Elphaba said. They walked out of the coffee shop with Fiyero, who didn't know what was going on but he also understood Galindaese and Elphaba had begged him to come and even pulled the extremely rare kicked puppy look on him. How could he resist that? What? He's just a teenage boy! And she's his girlfriend, who he just happens to be in love with. But that is besides the point. The second they are outside Galinda unleashes a flurry of angry at Elphaba, who was standing there helplessly, trying to hide behind Fiyero. "ELPHIE! THAT IS THE GIRL THAT YOU HAD TO WAIT ON LIKE A LAPDOG BEFORE YOU MADE IT TO THE EMERALD CITY! WHY ARE YOU BEING NICE TO HER!" Elphaba snorted, rather cutely in Fiyero's opinion. "WHAT!"

"Sorry Rent thing." Fiyero, who went to see Rent with her that night, suddenly got it and tried to suppress a laugh. He had to say that was one of the best nights of his life. The first being the masquerade. He still could remember the show and all the events that occurred.

_Flashback_

_Elphaba was standing outside the Palace, waiting for Fiyero to be done talking to her dad about the silk industry in the Vinkus. Not that she wasn't proud that Fiyero was smart, she was! It's just she didn't want to miss one of the greatest musicals of all time(as the press said).Fiyero finally came out and they went to the show. As the lights came up, Elphaba was already on the edge of her seat, thoroughly excited. Fiyero hated to admit it but he actually like the Mark character a lot better than the Roger character. Mark was just so sweet and he tried to be kind while Roger…well it just took him a while to look at the obvious. Halfway through Seasons of Love, Fiyero casually yawned and stretched his arm over Elphaba's chair. Elphaba unconsciously snuggled into his side. _

_After the show, as Fiyero walked Elphaba up to her door, he became shy. "Thanks for coming with me tonight." Elphaba said._

"_No problem."_

"_You know I've been hearing violins all night." Elphaba said as she stepped closer to Fiyero. Fiyero immediately caught on. _

"_Anything to do with me? Are we a thing?" Fiyero asked._

"_Darling, we're everything." Elphaba said breathlessly. Fiyero pulled her to him and kissed her. _

Elphaba turned when she heard the bell on the door chime. Nessa came out, though she still looked sick.

"Nessa…" Elphaba decided to take a leap of faith, as her favorite character from Rent would say. "Are you…pregnant?"

**End Chapter. I know I'm opening so many doors with this. Tell me who you think the father is…it might not be who you think.**


	9. We Meet Again

**A/N: Ok so next chapter! And thanks to werewolve and Beautifully Tragic Girl for reviewing 8**

**Warning: This chapter contains disturbing mental images not suitable for people under 13 but then again why would be here if you were under 13...**

"_Nessa…are you pregnant?"_

Nessa turned her face away from Elphaba's and refused to meet her eye. Elphaba knelt down in front of her sister and her brown eyes pierced into her younger sister's. "Nessa, look me in the eye and say that you are not pregnant." Nessa's lower lip began to tremble as her eyes filled with tears. "I-I-I-" Nessa burst into tears as Elphaba comforted her.

"Nessa I have to ask, who's the father?" Elphaba asked.

"It was a mistake, a horrible mistake…

_Flashback_

_Frex came in in a drunken slur. Nessa had already long fell asleep. Frex made his way to Elphaba's room only to remember what had happened and went to Nessa's room instead. Nessa was sleeping on her side, with her wheelchair on the side of the bed. Frex threw the door open, waking Nessa from her slumber. She blinked several times before noticing Frex there. Before she could greet him, Frex got onto her bed and straddled her hips. Nessa struggled against him but with such little strength there wasn't much she could do. _

…after that it's a blur. In the morning Father was gone and I was so sore. Then the Shiz letter came. And I escaped here." Nessa said, finishing her story. After a while they went to a park where Elphaba just stood next to Nessa while Fiyero and Galinda sat on a bench. They started discussing anything other than the pregnancy and before long Nessa asked how they were with her this year if this was their first year at Shiz also.

"I took my freshmen classes at home. I am technically a sophomore. And I don't know about tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum over there." Elphaba said as she pointed to her friends respectively. They took offense. Fiyero came up from behind Elphaba and gently kissed her neck. "Is that anyway to talk about your boyfriend?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba leaned her head back to give better access to Fiyero to her neck.

"No, but I do it anyway." Elphaba said back as Fiyero continued to ravish her neck. Galinda pointed a finger towards her throat and made a puking sound towards Nessa. Nessa giggled. Just then Boq came through the park in only some gym shorts and tennis shoes. Boq ran past Galinda and continued to look at her before running into a tree. Galinda shot up and ran to Boq with surprising speed considering the four-inch heels on her feet. Galinda knelt beside him before holding up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Truth be told, Boq only saw the sunshine shining down on Galinda's blond hair.

"Four and a thumb?"

"Close enough." Galinda helped him up before leading him to the bench she was sitting at before. He sat down before blinking several times. "You're the boy who saved me at the train station correct?" Galinda asked.

"Are you the girl in white? The one with the iron grip?" Boq asked as he stoked his neck.

"Yes that would be me." Galinda said as she blushed. Nessa quietly wheeled away as Elphaba and Fiyero went down another way. Although Elphaba couldn't resist an occasionally glance at her friend. Galinda and Boq quickly exchanged phone numbers and promised to text the other. Elphaba decided to make her way back when they hugged. Boq continued on his way, though with a pronounced smile on his face. Galinda and Nessa were discussing religion in general. Galinda, being Gillikenze, was a strong believer in Lurline. Nessa on the other hand was a strong Unionist. "…but why believe in a God that doesn't even have a name? At least with Lurline, you have a decent picture of her and her thoughts." Galinda argued.

"Well it's a matter of faith. A God that doesn't have a name is just as mystifying as Lurline." Nessa retorted.

"Give me your cell phone number, we'll discuss this later." Galinda said as Nessa told her her cell phone number. Galinda quickly put the number into her hot pink Motorola before storing it back into her purse. In the distance, a school bell rang. "Well I've got to go, Psychology." Galinda said as she stood. "If I get there early I'll have five minutes to talk to Boq." Galinda said to herself primarily as she walked away. Nessa turned her chair before going down one path, "History, see you later Elphaba," Nessa said as she went down the other path. Elphaba and Fiyero luckily had free classes this period.

Elphaba knew exactly how to use that time. And it wasn't studying in the library.

**End Chapter. REVIEW!**


	10. Now You Know Why

**A/N: Now I get to make a book reference! And sorry about the late chapter I've been working hard on my other story, "Love is a Battlefield" **

Elphaba sat in her seat in Life Sciences, listening to Dr. Niddik, while trying not to fall asleep. The man should have never become a teacher because of his mumbling problem. Yet here he was talking about some sort of dust. Dr. Niddik poured it over a portrait of one of the headmasters as some of the students remembered him saying something about the dust bringing life to inanimate objects. The students were sitting upright in their seats as the dust began to settle on the portrait. Suddenly the door opened, ruining the air currents that were keeping the dust on the portrait. The dust slowly drifted upwards as Fiyero stood in the doorway, clearly realizing his mistake.

"You fool! Why couldn't you come in on time?" Elphaba smirked though no one saw it. That's the problem with having her as a girlfriend, she has very sharp nails and can easily break skin on say someone's back in the throws of passion. She watched as her boyfriend apologized and sent her an evil look. She just smiled innocently. Suddenly the sounds of cracking alerted Elphaba of the antlers that had broken off their mantel. Dr. Niddik didn't even look up as he continued to pack his things up. He looked to see the antlers looking ready to kill or skewer someone. _Don't blame Yero, Don't blame Yero, don't blame-_ "Why are you looking about me, blame that one if you must!" Dr. Niddik said as he pointed straight to Fiyero. The antlers made their way towards Fiyero before putting him in a chokehold. Elphaba immediately got up as did Crope and Tibbett. Dr. Niddik fell on his arthritic knees as Crope and Tibbett broke the antlers away from Fiyero's neck and threw them to the ground. Elphaba began stomping on them like a tantruming child with her boots, making sure to get every last piece. After the pieces were reduced to nothing but dust, Elphaba went to Fiyero. "Are you alright?"

"Ye-"

"No broken bones, no punctured lungs?"

"N-"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Tw-"

"What color am I wearing?"

"Black."

"No it's a-" Elphaba stopped and quickly spun in a circle. "Oh it is black."

"I'm fine Elphaba."

"But what about-"

"I didn't think I'd have to resort to this." Fiyero took Elphaba's waist and began to kiss her deeply. When they broke apart, Elphaba was trying to remember her name. "He's fine." With that she went out the door, remembering that Dr. Niddik had already left. Galinda caught up with her friend, getting over her giggles.

"He has you wrapped around his finger Elphie." Galinda said.

"The feeling's mutual." Fiyero said as he held Elphaba close. They went to lunch early to a small café. They began to talk about the Ozdust dance coming up. Obviously Elphaba and Fiyero were going together but Galinda was waiting for Boq to ask her. Just then the bell on the door rang, signaling the very boy they were talking about was coming in. Elphaba stealthily got up and went to Boq. "Hello Master Boq."

"Hello Miss Elphaba. And no need for the honorifics. We were once friends in Munchkinland. The child's play group that you were in before you went Houdini on us."

"Oh right! I totally forgot! Now I have a slight problem."

"I'm listening."

"You see, I'm obviously going with Fiyero, for obvious reasons."

"Of course."

"But…Galinda hates being a third wheel. And she's waiting for _someone_, to invite her." Elphaba said, putting emphasis on the someone, hoping to make a point. Boq's face deflated. _This boy wouldn't get a hint if it danced the tango naked in front of him!_ Elphaba thought to herself. She kept her temper under control however. "Now I think it would be really good, if you would ask her."

"B-B-But she's waiting for someone else."_ Tango. Naked._ Elphaba thought again.

"Boq. She is waiting for _you._" Elphaba said finally putting it in plain text. His eyes finally lit up with understanding. _Thank Lurline._ Boq went to Galinda calmly. "Miss Galinda, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Galinda said as she scooted out of the booth. Fiyero went up to Elphaba and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You're good."

"I have no idea what you mean." Elphaba said back as she watched Galinda's face go to one of pure ecstasy. "Cover your ears."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Fiyero and Elphaba covered their ears just in time for Galinda to shriek, "YES!"

"Now you know why."

**End Chapter! **


End file.
